Two's Company
by CretianStar
Summary: Who's Molly's mysterious and attentive lover. (not a foursome. As weirdly erotic as that'd be, just guess which it is.) 50 reasons to have sex challenge thing. Major M smut lemon rating. Warnings inside. Read and discover


A/N: Okay this is so M rated it's insane. I know I skipped reason 2 but when the muse hits, the muse hits.

WARNINGS: There will be slight BSDM but only slightly, tiny bit pain involved (minutely uncomfortable sensations), toys and major domination. Don't say you haven't been warned.

* * *

**Reason 3: Break up sex.**

Molly moaned and felt him move inside her. Oh god it had been so long, so damn long since she'd done this last and he was being a goddamn tease. She whined her disapproval at his antics and heard that sinfully erotic chuckle. Bucking her hips against his lean frame she grabbed tufts of hair and pulled him to her level.

It had been ages since she'd seen him and the he played her body like a delightful instrument, he made her hit high notes she didn't even know she possessed with every wicked touch of those pale fingers. She moaned as he bit her neck, nibbling at tender skin before the naughty words started to slip from his lips.

He still refused to move in her, not even a twitch. He was totally in control of his body and then without warning he began to fuck her hard. Molly screamed in ecstasy and he took her for all she was worth, her nails scratched into his back, her breasts heaved, nipples still red from his earlier ministrations, she wouldn't even bother to count the bite marks across her body. It was a reunion Molly liked and oh god he rotated his hips and all coherent thought drained away.

There was that dark chuckle again, it signalled his control, his dominance over her and dear god she adored it.

This was so much better than Sherlock, gods how could she have thought he would be this good, it took a real man to know what a woman wanted and Jim knew what she wanted. He withdrew quickly and flipped her onto her stomach. She wiggled her bottom expectedly, waiting for him to sheath himself back inside her but instead he pulled on her shoulders until she was kneeling upright. Spreading her legs once more he slipped inside, welcomed with an unconscious moan from Molly. She could feel his smirk on her neck and the normally shy Molly didn't give two hoots right now, He swept her hair to one side and began to bite her neck again – he never left marks here 'it was too crude' he said, he didn't like other people seeing his ownership of her. He told her to lock her hands around his back and not move them, she did as she was told, before his left slid down her collarbone to her slightly sore breast. His teasing touch bordered on painful as he pinched and rubbed the reddened nub and when Molly opened her mouth to warn him away, his right hand pressed on her clit hard.

Gasping at the triple sensation rocketing through her body Molly closed her eyes and moaned. He fondled the other breast with similar results, distracting her with slight sensations on her clit. She moaned louder as his hips began shallow thrusts and oh god she was so close again, the trio of stimuli were rendering her brain null and void. Her nipples were no longer painful but pleasurable she was arching into his touch, growling her disappointment when his hand left her clit and she actually squeaked when his hand connected with her right buttock.

"Hey." She gasped, trying to turn to him but received another hit.

"Naughty. Did I say you could move your hands no I didn't." He pulled out of her, she fell on the bed in surprise and she stared up at him almost shyly now; she was a vanilla girl, she didn't do kink. The kinkiest she got was a dirty book she picked up by mistake in the library. "You're a naughty girl Hooper." Jim shook his head, he had that look in his eye; the puppy-dog-play-with-me look which normally resulted in him getting his own way. Molly was a now a little apprehensive and Jim, forever the caring boyfriend seemed to notice. "Let's just try, please Molly. If you don't like it, I mean really don't like it, say Pineapples and I'll stop?"

She could never resist those eyes and bit her lip before quickly making up her mind.

"I trust you." She whispered and Jim's face lit up.

"Good darling, now close your eyes." He whispered and Molly heard a cupboard door open before her wrists were tied to his bed frame.

"I didn't think IT workers owned a tie." She teased, as another was placed over her eyes. He said nothing and remained quiet. She felt the bed dip beneath his weight and then there was an icy sensation on her right breast. She choked on a gasp as Jim continued to run an ice cube around the peaked nipple, soothing any pain from earlier over-enthusiastic biting. She moaned when one chilled finger slipped inside her.

"I'm going to make you come at least three times tonight." His breath was cool over her ear and Molly realised he'd been sucking on an ice cube as his lips enclosed her other nipple. She moaned like a wanton maid in summer as his thumb circled her clit. She'd been so fired up from all their love making that her orgasm hit her without realising, the sudden tightening of her body and her wordless scream, she just heard his dark chuckle.

"Jim." She groaned, pulling against the ties.

"I'm not finished with you yet." That sensual promise, she panted a little harder as he withdrew. Suddenly there was something cool at her entrance again, but she knew what this was; you weren't a habitual single woman and not know what this was. He pressed the toy into her and she moaned. "Do you like that darling?" Jim watched with a self-satisfied smirk and a raging hard on as Molly's arms corded as she fought to free herself, he pumped the toy in and out of her, watching her legs tremble from the force of it all.

"Jim please, please please, please. Oh god Jim, Jim Jim." Her words muddled as he switched the vibrator on. Her body couldn't cope – it wasn't used to continuous pleasure and so soon after her first orgasm, her second crashed through her body. "No more, please." She begged. She still hadn't used the stop word and so he carefully removed the toy, feeling each shudder pass through her body and setting it aside.

"One more for me Molly." He whispered in her ear, listening to her murmurs.

"Jim I can't. You've killed me." Her head was flopped to one side, chest still heaving, she didn't see the smile across his face. Without warning he slid into her and she cheeped her surprise. "Jim." He tore blindfold off and Molly's eyes shut, blinking in the bright light.

"Come for me again Molly." He ordered and she looked up to see his face, she would later realise he got off on pushing people past their limits and boundaries but as he undid her wrists, whilst fucking her (who said men can't multitask) she screamed her agreement. Her hips weakly moved with his powerful ones and as her walls fluttered around him he came with a growl.

It was some time later, after Molly had blacked out from overworked neurons that she woke in her own bed. Disoriented Molly rolled onto the other side of her bed and saw a letter with Jim's neat script on it. Shaking off the grogginess that came when she'd spent a night at Jim's, let along one when he made her orgasm three times, she reached for the white envelope.

Giggling at the possibilities that may be inside, she pulled out the small square white card.

_'I'm breaking up with you, J x'_

Bastard.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review who you originally thought it was.


End file.
